


Stealing

by motoroilfreeway



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cheating, Drama, F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motoroilfreeway/pseuds/motoroilfreeway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryohei's little sister, Kyoko, moves back to Namimori with her boyfriend to continue with their highschool. Ryohei finds him extreme, and Hibari somehow gets involved with said boyfriend and things get complicated. How? Let's start with stealing him from the sister. 2795, eventual 1827. Universe Altered, sort of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unbeta-ed. This fanfiction is yaoi/BL which means its boy/boy. If this genre does not fit you, I highly recommend you to click the back button or close the window immediately. If I would ever receive a message complaining regarding this, it will be ignored. Thankyou.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn! All rights belong to Amano Akira.

"AURGHHHHH! HIIIBARIIII!"

Hibari looked up from his desk towards the door which was now slammed mercilessly unto the hard concrete wall, making it almost fall off from its hinges.

All the skylark can do is to glare at its hardest at the culprit, hoping to at least intimidate the white haired boxer, but as expected of Sasagawa Ryohei, his bravery has no bounds that even the infamous head prefect, Hibari Kyoya, cannot intimidate him-that, or he's just too stupid to comprehend.

"EXTREMELY GOOD NEWS HIBARI! MY SISTER WILL BE EXTREMELY MOVING IN NAMIMORI ALONG WITH HER EXTREME BOYFRIEND! I'M FINALLY GOING TO MEET HIM TO THE EXTREME!" The boxer roared to the extreme.

Hibari rolled his eyes, but kept his usual glare at the white-haired teen. "And I care why, Sasagawa Ryohei?"

"BECAUSE HE WAS EXTREME, HIBARI! DON'T WORRY; I'LL EXTREMELY INTRODUCE HIM TO YOU TOO LATER WHEN THEY'RE FINALLY IN TOWN TO THE EXTREME." was the reply.

Hibari opened his mouth to retort only to be stopped when he heard something ring. The boxing club's captain reached out a bandaged hand inside his pocket and took out a phone. Flipping it open, his eyes widened in pure excitement as he read what it says, "OH! I FORGOT, I CAME HERE TO EXCUSE ME TO THE EXTREME, HIBARI! I NEED TO PICK MY SISTER AT THE STATION TODAY! HERE'S MY LETTER TO THE EXTREME!" he excused, as he take out a crumpled piece of paper that was once people used to call a formal excuse letter.

Despite the paper's unattractive appearance, knowing the boxer's nature, he took it and read the once legitimate handwriting of his parents. Deeming the reason excusable, he ordered his vice-chairman to escort the loud teen out of the reception room and see him off to school safely–no matter how strange that sounds.

He sighs. Sasagawa Ryohei is his school's boxing club's captain and also the bravest person he had ever met, since who ever had the guts to walk in a The Hibari Kyoya's den, dare nearly destroy a school's property and peace, in the middle of a class at that? The idiot even dared to cut him off and got away with it.

At least he had a better explanation than his sister's arrival along with her boyfriend. What does he care about the herbivore's younger sister's boyfriend? He bet he was nothing but all charms and no bite, a weak herbivore. If that Sasagawa managed to introduce him to that boyfriend and deem him weak, then he'll just have to bite him to death.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit as of September 19, 2015: WARNING FOR A SUDDEN CHANGE IN WRITING STYLE


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tsuna finally returns home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two years later and I'm back wow golly gosh
> 
> things ya'll need to know is that my writing definitely changed in two years, so be prepared to blown away with the sudden shift in writing style
> 
> also this is unbeta'ed

            After two years of training in Italy, getting groomed and shaped into a person Reborn wanted to take over the mafia in a few years’ time, there were a lot things Tsuna felt the moment his foot landed---finally---on Japan.

Mainly was _I can’t believe I’m fianlly away from that demon_ , another was the excitement, the want to cry and squeal without the fear of getting shot in the head on the spot for being unbecoming of a future mob boss and just run, run, run back _home_ , to his Mom who was definitely busy in the kitchen, cooking him his favourite meals in her favourite apron and hug the hell out of her because he missed all of this---

\---He stumbles on the first step of the plane and finds Kyoko’s hand resting on his back, an apologetic smile on her face as she says, “Tsu-kun, you’re holding up the line,”.

Feels his face heat up in embarrassment as he sees the long line of people behind them, hands on their own bags, looking annoyed and very troubled, he mumbles, truly forgetting everything Reborn has ingrained on him as he stutters, “O-oh, right, sorry.”

And then they’re finally in Japan.

 

        On their way out they see someone, shouting with complete enthusiast as he wave a cardboard with something indistinguishable written in it, he was saying rather loudly, people moving away or staring, “Kyoko!”

The roughness of that voice made Tsuna wince.

Kyoko doesn’t seem to notice though, and instead flees from his side as she runs and jumps to hug the guy, the other opening his arms in a big welcome to hug and lift her off her feet---literally---to spin her around.

It looked like it was a scene from a very cheesy retro romance movie, about couples reuniting after years of distance from one another.

Though they weren’t a couple---the thought makes him shudder from disgust, wants to make him hit himself for entertaining such thought and blames Reborn just because he can and its not like his tutor’s here to kick him for it, he’s _free_ \---they’re siblings.

That man over there is his future brother-in-law, a part of his mind supplies that scarily sounds like Reborn’s voice. The thought marriage for a sixteen-year old is, well, _restricting_. Its strange, when a few years ago when he was a mere middle-schooler, literally soaking wet from swimming in a river, under the high of a dying will bullet, he felt no hesitation to do more laps around the town before dashing to Kyoko, voice ragged and angry as he held her dainty, soft hands in his and ask her out.

When she said yes, laughing at his antics, thinking he’s _very cute_ , he thought _, yes, this is the woman I wanted to marry and spend the rest of my life with_.

Reborn seems to approve, says she reminds him a lot of his mother and says something about “like father, like son, indeed” he makes an offer to “why not take her with you in Italy, might give you some boost to train harder”

At first (until now, actually) he was against it, thinks that Kyoko’s not some object you can just carry anywhere you please, women are people, but Reborn says, brandishing a gun, _its not a question, you stupid tuna_.

Under the guise of a scholarship, the thought of sending off their daughter to a prestigious Italian school with no charge at all was a great deal. Its not like she’s going to be alone, she has her boyfriend with her too.

Tsuna thought parents are supposed to be more protective than that, since Reborn is practically a stranger, they have yet to get to know Tsuna then because only a week has passed since the confession but he supposes it’s the money that had them hooked. If their daughter marries a corporate president’s son, then her future is secured. (How Reborn came up with the corporate thing, he has no idea either but this is Reborn. He can whip out legal papers in a flash, an excellent hitman indeed he is.)

So to Italy they went, Tsuna and Kyoko entering an academy for mafioso’s children and an all-girls school, respectively. Then after school, six times a day he does drills and exercises that mostly almost cost him his life, because, quoting Reborn, “Its like a game, if you master the hard mode, you’re a god in normal mode.”

It actually pissed him off when he used video games to explain, because after that, he couldn’t for the life of him stand to touch a gaming console without wanting to vomit, remembering the things he went through with the analogy in the back of his mind.

Post-traumatic stress disorder is part of the qualifications of being a mafia boss too, it seems. Reborn says in a few years time, after a _bit more_ of exposure to the lower parts of the hierarchy he’ll get over it. Then Reborn proceeds to tell his own tale when he was a boy on how he dealt with it, ignoring how Tsuna threw up on the floor, sobbing. He just kicked him for messing his shoes.

So yeah, Namimori. Freedom.

Until he graduates highschool and finish a degree in business that is.

 

            Kyoko waves a farewell, leaving with his brother who’s very excited to meet him but was immediately pulled away by his little sister, saying how she and Tsuna are tired from the trip. She tells Ryohei they can talk and do whatever they wanted after they all got their well-deserved rest.

Tsuna heads home by himself, gets welcomed by his mother, so excited and happy and gushing so much at the growth spurt her baby boy got during his stay in Italy for two years.

Tsuna thinks maybe this was the best night he ever had.

Then morning came. He’s supposed to be suffering from jetlag, but strange enough, his body was quick to adjust its internal clock and he woke up at exactly 3 am, as what his clock beside his bed says.

He groans and burries his head underneath his pillow. Oh how he missed this, being a tardy, good-for-nothing teenager.

But he can’t. Get back to sleep, that is.

So he gets up from bed, fixes the sheets and folds his blanket, puts them in a neat pile on the side. Very unlike his fourteen-year old self. Reborn must be proud.

School starts at 8 am, but as early as five, he had already arrived at the gates, surprised to find it unlocked. He can see one of the rooms by one of the buildings was occupied, with its lights on.

With three more hours to spare, give or take, he enters the building and finds the room, just to ease his boredom.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another thing I should say is that I really wanted to rewrite ch 1 but its feels wrong? Doesn't change the fact I hated my writing 2 years ago and I still do.
> 
> Updates won't take 2 years per chapter, okay. Calm down


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something---or rather someone---catches Hibari's interest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whooo 2 updates in ONE DAY???? IS THE WORLD ABOUT TO END??? //GASP

            Hibari considers himself an early riser rather than punctual.

Calling him punctual would mean he would actually attend to activities that does not concern him. Which he never does, and if he ever were to show up it wasn’t the earliest. He considers it a pain so he’d rather just take his time making himself presentable then come in late, making sure his entrance was grand, just to divert their attention all on him.

He likes attention, you see.

Another thing he likes is his school. Namimori.

He used to be attached so very dear to Namimori Elementary back when he was but a wee little bird, still learning to use his teeny tiny wings and sharpening his teeth to bite herding herbivores, but then he grew up and got bored with little children so he moved to Namimori Middle, rather finding the new environment way better than the last since the herbivores flocking in his new territory were bigger and more challenging.

Though like before, that didn’t last.

So here he is, in Namimori High. Trying to fnd the thrill again.

He wonders how long he’ll last this time. Herbivores are getting more and more _boring_ as they get older after all but the younger ones were too weak. They break too easily for Hibari so its rather tedious than enjoyable when he plays with them.

He sighs through his paperwork and decides that that’s enough for now. He proceeds to tap his pen on the desk, a hand coming up to cup his cheek and he thinks.

That was when he notices a tuft of brown head emerge from the door. Brown eyes peeking at his office before making a noise of surprise.

“O-oh, sorry, I’m just looking around…”

For some reason, Hibari felt generous that day. Instead of shooting first, asking questions later, he just peers into the other’s eyes, notices how brown it is but turns a few shades brighter---like amber---upon exposure to light.

“Oh?” He simply says, asking---not demanding---for an elaboration (because _he is feeling generous)_ then motions his free hand to tell the stranger that he’s allowing him entrance.

He was quite shocked, to be honest when the other just enters the office, a hand following behind him to close the door and proceeds to stand in front of his desk, looking down to where he sat in his desk. He didn’t invite him to sit, so he just stood, unlike most who will welcome themselves in and sit in the chair right next to his desk, as if they needn’t ask for his permission.

They were bitten to death accordingly, of course, but the thought still counts. Herbivores are so ignorant and full of themselves. Doesn’t know how to act in front of a superior being like him, a carnivore.

So Hibari deems him acceptable, and he says, still letting him stand, “Your name? I’ve never seen you before in my school grounds.”

The stranger appeared to get flustered by this, still clueless at the hint Hibari dropped. Scratching a cheek with a forefinger as he keeps eye contact though, he replies, “That’s probably because I’m new here. Literally my first day of school.”

Hibari was about to ask again for his name, when the other suddenly cuts in, “Sawada. Sawada Tsunayoshi, a freshman.”

A hand was offered to him, which he only stared at.

It took a while before Sawada finally gets the message and pulls back, awkward limbs and all, smiling and laughing shakily. The room is cold, Hibari is aware due to his AC being on but Sawada is sweating. Beads forming in his forehead.

Poor thing must be nervous. That’s good. Instinctively he knows he’s not someone to go against with.

“Uh, sorry, but can I ask your name?” A question of who and why he is alone in an office this early in the morning was left unsaid, but Hibari can hear it loud and clear in Sawada’s voice anyway.

So he indulges, since he’s asking so nicely. It’s rare to see polite people these days unless they see his tonfas out after all.

“Hibari Kyoya. President of the Disciplinary Committee.”

“Hibari,” Sawada says as he nods in acknowledgement. Tasting the word in his mouth and deems it good enough. Normally he gets angry when people drop the –san, but eh, why not an excemption?

“Tsunayoshi, huh?” he muses, motions his hand towards the chair by his desk. Thinks Sawada earned the honors.

There is no eagerness when Sawada----Tsunayoshi----moved to sit, feet closed together and hands tucked in between. Very little space he makes for himself, to appear smaller or sophisticated, he’s not sure.

“Please, Tsuna is fine.”

Head still propped by a hand, elbow resting on the desk’s surface, he turns his head to stare harmlessly wide-eyed at Tsunayoshi, wondering, “Why? Don’t you like’ Tsunayoshi’?”

There was uncertainty in those eyes as Tsunayoshi appears to squint, Hibari thought he’ll avoid eye-contact but was taken aback again when he didn’t, “Uh, that’s just, er…”

“I like it.”

“Oh.”

Tsunayoshi just blinks at his straightforwardness, Hibari lets him be because no one really could handle how painfully honest he is. That’s just the way he is, he supposes. He hates beating around the bush after all, ironically enough.

“Okay, then. Tsunayoshi it is. I don’t mind.” A shrug.

Hibari watches Tsunayoshi squirm beneath his gaze, obviously uncomfortable with how open he is with expressing his interest at this new thing, his piercing eyes following how those hands move to wipe at his forehead, then nervously wipe them in his trousers.

All throughout the ordeal he never noticed Tsunayoshi avoid eye-contact, eyes trained on his as his was. He finds that intriguing, since no one has managed to do it before without wetting their pants and all other disgusting things he’d rather not elaborate at the moment. He wouldn’t want to associate that with Tsunayoshi’s face after all.

He glances at the time, and says, “Aren’t you supposed to be getting ready for class now, Tsunayoshi?” He really likes how his name rolls in his tongue and finds every opportunity to say it.

“H-huh?” More blinking, then, “Oh! You’re right, I…should get going now huh?”

_Why are you asking me?_ His face must’ve said when Tsunayoshi rushed to stand up, dusting off imaginary dust in his trousers. Hibari felt somewhat offended since he’s sure his office is spick and span. A hand was about to be offered to him, when it stops half-way and he hears Tsunayoshi make some noise at the back of his throat, a sound of surprise, maybe. The hand lowers and Hibari thinks he’s starting to actually like this kid if he could easily learn his lessons very well. He likes obedient things.

Then on a whim he stands up, surprising Tsunayoshi as he steps back.

Hibari tells him, “I’ll walk you to your room, you probably don’t know where it is, do you?”

At this, Tsunayoshi relaxes, hands moving to rest at his back as he nods, grateful at the generosity. He should be, really.

“Uh, yeah. Thank you.” Tsunayoshi nods his head, a signal for Hibari to lead the way.

Leading the way Hibari did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nah I'm just filled with feelings because I'm actually not feeling well, I think my sugar got too low so I'm recovering
> 
> And seriously, this has been on my mind (the entire fic, actually) for a very long time and its nice to finally let it go
> 
> //kills the accidental frozen reference

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a year ago so sorry if its not as satisfying as my other fic, and tbh, I have no idea when I'm going to get started with this one, since it has been a year. Though uploading something here means I'm gonna do something about it so, yeah.


End file.
